


Family Rehabilitation

by WestOrEast



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Brainwashing, Cock Slut, F/F, Girl Penis, Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Titjob, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: After the defeat of the Life Fibers, Ryuko ends up in charge of Nui and Ragyo. It's a difficult job to make them realize that they've done wrong. But it sure does pay off in the end.





	Family Rehabilitation

**Family Rehabilitation**

  
It had been a long, hard road here. A whole lot had changed, things that Ryuko wouldn’t have thought possible if she had heard about them beforehand. Satsuki had not only turned into a friend, but also Ryuko’s sister. Finding out who killed her dad had lead Ryuko to fighting an alien lifeform.  
  
And she had ended up getting put in charge of Ragyo and Nui, after they were captured by Nudist Beach. Satsuki had shuffled her mother and her sister off to her _other_ sister, saying that she was too busy purging REVOCS and rebuilding to properly see to them. The way she had said that, a certain set of her shoulders, had told Ryuko a lot more then just what Satsuki’s words had been.  
  
It had been tough, reforming Nui and Ragyo. Ryuko hadn’t had a whole lot of enthusiasm for it at first, either. Mostly, she just wanted to see both of them dead. But then, looking down at them, stripped of their clothing and some of their pride, Ryuko had had a change of heart. Or of something, at least. Her cock had stirred to life as she looked at Nui and her mother, both of them in chains. At their flawless skin, at their large breasts, at their beautiful faces (concealing far less beautiful personalities).  
  
That had been at the start of reforming them. And now, Ryuko had to admit that she had finished. There just wasn’t any room left to improve on. She had worked and worked, and now Ragyo and Nui were just as good as they could possibly be.  
  
And by that, Ryuko meant that the two of them were her cocksleeves, utterly devoted to Ryuko and her cock.   
  
Ryuko didn’t see any problems with what she was doing. After all, Nui, and especially Ragyo, had to be so much happier now, now that they weren’t enslaved to an evil god. They were just enslaved to Ryuko, who took good care of them every single day. For hours on end, sometimes.  
  
Ryuko leaned back in her chair as she looked at Ragyo and Nui. They really had changed. Not just from when they were still working for the Life Fibers, but also from when they were turned over to Ryuko for punishment and rehabilitation.  
  
They were both cocksleeves, devoted cumsluts who licked their lips whenever they saw Ryuko’s shaft (and they saw a lot of Ryuko’s shaft). But how they were slaves to Ryuko’s dick differed slightly.  
  
Nui was just a flat out slut, willing to spread her legs for Ryuko anytime, anywhere. She rarely wore any kind of clothing. At least, nothing that Ryuko thought of as clothing (and since Ryuko was used to wearing Senketsu and Junketsu, she had a _very_ broad definition of clothing). Just a few scraps that wouldn’t stop Ryuko from entering any of her holes or fucking her tits. High heels (that still only put her level with Ryuko’s neck) was the only thing that she constantly wore.  
  
That, and the collar around her neck. Nui had a few different collars, though they were all bright pink. Some of them were dog collars, and some of them were people collars. They all had some sort of message on them. Bimbo, slut, cocksucker, something or other that would have told everyone what kind of girl Nui was even if they didn’t see what she wasn’t wearing.  
  
Ragyo was a bit more dignified. Though not to the point that she wouldn’t drop to her knees and give Ryuko an enthusiastic, messy blowjob whenever Ryuko wanted one. She tended to wear actual clothes, long, flowing robes that clung to her body whenever she moved.  
  
Ryuko had to admit, it was quite the sight to see her mother’s large breasts fully outlined by some sheer white material. Especially when a hard nipple was poking out, just begging for some attention. Attention Ragyo often got.  
  
Ragyo was a lot more cultured then her daughter was. Cultured for a cumslut, at least. She still wore Ryuko’s cum on her face at least once a day, and got it inside her pussy or ass a lot more often. But, at least when Ryuko hadn’t silenced her, she could still make conversation, on a more advanced level then Nui’s pleading to get fucked into the ground by her half-sister once more.  
  
Of course, that made it even more fun to degrade her from time to time. Ragyo would never get up in the morning and decide to put a dog collar around her neck, not like Nui did. But Ryuko still took her mother for walkies at least once a week, leading her around outside. Sometimes Ragyo was stark naked except for the collar and a thick tailplug inside her ass. Other times, she was still wearing the elegant clothing she always picked.  
  
That could be really hot, seeing Ragyo, in some fancy formal dress that looked like it belonged at a party, crawling on her hands and knees after Ryuko. Usually, after one of their walks, Ryuko was rock hard and ready to screw somebody hard. Sometimes it was Nui, and sometimes it was Ragyo. Either way felt good.  
  
“Can I suck your cock?” Nui asked, interrupting Ryuko’s daydreams.  
  
Ryuko looked down at Nui. Nui was on her knees, right in front of Ryuko. Her lips were parted, and her tongue kept on flicking out to lick at them. Ryuko knew just how good Nui’s tongue could be.  
  
“Please?” Nui added, looking as cute as she could as she stared up at Ryuko.  
  
“Sure, why not,” Ryuko said, pulling her skirt down a bit to fish out her cock.  
  
Nui barely waited until Ryuko had let go of it before she dove in. Her head started bobbing up and down along it, bringing the shaft to its full hardness. Not that took very much. Ryuko was almost always half-hard, given the two sexy women who were absolutely devoted to playing with her cock.  
  
Nui was had learned how to give good blowjobs. Honestly, most of what Ryuko had to do was just getting her to give one, not teaching her _how_ to suck cock. She must have had an undiscovered talent for it. Not that Ryuko was complaining. It was great to feel a tight mouth bobbing up and down her shaft like this, knowing that it belonged to one of Ryuko’s former enemies. Also, her sister, though Ryuko didn’t think of Nui as her sister or Ragyo as her mother very much.  
  
Especially when it was so easy to just think of them as cocksleeves and cumsluts, who existed for Ryuko’s pleasure. And the pleasure of a few others. Satsuki, mostly. Ryuko’s older sister was working _hard_ , and Ryuko had brought Nui and Ragyo over a time or two to help Satsuki relax.  
  
Mostly by helping Satsuki live out what the two of them had done to her, except with the positions reversed. The hot tub Satsuki had felt _nice_.  
  
And, of course, there were the occasional gangbangs and breeding sessions with whoever dropped by and wanted a piece of Nui or Ragyo. Neither of them had been knocked up yet, but Ryuko didn’t think that was a reason to stop seeing if it was possible. Also, it was so satisfying to see the two of them covered in even more cum then Ryuko could manage.  
  
Ryuko propped her chin on her hand as she looked down at Nui. Nui was looking up at her as she bobbed up and down Ryuko’s cock. She was on all four, her hands in between her legs, looking a lot like a dog. Maybe that was a sign of how she wanted to be taken.  
  
Just because it was _amazing_ to take Ragyo around the park on a leash in formal wear, didn’t mean that Nui didn’t a chance to be a good dog as well. Ryuko had her leashes, her tailplugs, and, most importantly, Ryuko could easily loom over Nui as she took her doggy style. Which was a lot harder to do with Ragyo, since she was so much bigger than Ryuko.  
  
Speaking of Ragyo, she had started to masturbate as she watched her daughter give her other daughter a blowjob. While she often wore fancy formal wear, today wasn’t one of these days. She was wearing a bra, panties and pantyhose, but nobody could have thought that they were very fancy.  
  
Sure, if they were worn underneath a dress or a pantsuit, they would have fit. But as an entire set of clothing, all by themselves? Well, it was a good thing that they framed Ragyo’s body so well. And that they were so cheap to get. Because Ryuko had plans for Ragyo’s body later, and they didn’t involve taking good care of her older cocksleeve’s clothing.  
  
Ryuko and Ragyo locked eyes for a moment, the MILF still masturbating. Her fingers were underneath her panties, plunging in and out of them as she touched herself, gasping and moaning. Her other hand was busy with her breasts, groping the large, fat orbs and pinching her nipples.  
  
Nodding in satisfaction that her slut of a mother was behaving exactly right, Ryuko turned back to her younger sister. Nui was giving a very enthusiastic blowjob, plunging her head up and down Ryuko’s shaft, making gagging noises as she deepthroated the cock. Her single eye was wide with delight as she stared up at Ryuko, obviously enjoying herself.  
  
Ryuko was sure that if she looked underneath Nui, she’d see arousal forming. The younger, tighter cockslut was real easy to get horny. And, of course, what she was most eager to get Ryuko’s cock, above anything else. Her fingers, Ragyo’s tongue, toys, other people’s dicks… Both of Ryuko’s cumsluts knew what was best in life and it was buried in Nui’s throat at the moment.  
  
“Ragyo,” Ryuko said, snapping her fingers. “Come over here and help your daughter out.”  
  
Nui made a disappointed whining sound at that, staring up at Ryuko pleadingly. What a greedy girl. Ragyo, meanwhile, stood up from the sofa she was lounging on and strolled over to Ryuko and Nui. She put a lot of swing into her hips, obviously trying to entice Ryuko to stop getting a blowjob from Nui and to start fucking her.  
  
It didn’t work. Ryuko pointed down at Nui’s head. Pouting, Ragyo slid down next to her, trying to put her face next to Nui’s so she could help blow Ryuko’s cock as well. Smiling, Ryuko shook her head.  
  
“No, no, not like that,” Ryuko said. “I want you to help me fuck Nui’s face,” Ryuko gestured with her hands, showing what she wanted to have happen.”  
  
“Of course, Ryuko,” Ragyo said, with a trace of her old, confident, haughty attitude reappearing.  
  
Ragyo grabbed the sides of Nui’s head, her long fingers wrapping around the back and cheeks of Nui’s skill. Nui rolled her eye from side to side, trying to look at the hands holding onto her.  
  
Then Ragyo started to really fuck Ryuko’s cock with Nui’s mouth. As fast as Nui had been moving before, it was nothing compared to what was happening now. Nui’s head was slamming up and down the shaft, a couple of times a minute. Ragyo wasn’t showing any kind of care or consideration for her youngest daughter, and was just using her body as a way to get Ryuko off.  
  
It was exactly as Ryuko had planned. She leaned back in her seat, staring down at them as the slutty MILF slammed Nui up and down along her shaft. It was savage, animalistic, and a far cry from how Ragyo herself usually fucked herself (when she had the choice, at least).  
  
When Ryuko gave Ragyo the chance to decide how she would get fucked, the bombshell mature woman usually went at a slower pace then this, though it was still just as good, just as intense for Ryuko. And that, of course, was the main concern. Ragyo and Nui still had a lot to do to make up for trying to convert the world for the Life Fibers. Taking Ryuko’s cock however and whenever she wanted was just the start of how they could atone for everything they had done. Like sexually abusing Ryuko, for instance. Something like that just demanded a punishment.  
  
Having her mother use her little sister’s mouth to get Ryuko off was just one part of that punishment. Ryuko’s mind was filled with ideas, and she hadn’t gotten close to trying them all out yet. After all, sooner or later those latex suits would arrive. And then there would be whole new ways for them to have fun, with Nui’s bitch suit and Ragyo’s fancy, frilly outfit that looked like a big, poofy dress. And restrained her range of movement just as much as Nui’s suit did.  
  
They’d look lovely in that. Just as lovely as they looked right now, fucking Nui’s face on Ryuko’s cock. Ryuko sighed, enjoying the blowjob. Both Ragyo and Nui were very skilled. Ragyo had started _out_ skilled, as part of a history that Ryuko didn’t care enough about to get more details on. Nui, meanwhile, had to be trained to be an appropriately good slut. And, after a certain point, Ragyo had helped train Nui on how to take Ryuko’s cock.  
  
And Nui was showing just how good at blowjobs she really was. Her slender throat was bulging outwards from Ryuko’s shaft, and drool was starting to collect at the corners of her mouth and run down her chin. She was looking like a used slut, and Ryuko wasn’t anywhere close to being done yet.  
  
She also wasn’t planning to lift a finger to help get herself off. Everything was on the shoulders of Nui and Ragyo. If they wanted Ryuko’s cock, Ryuko’s cum, then they could work to get at it. And boy, were they working.  
  
Ragyo’s eyes were dancing as she pushed and pulled Nui’s head along Ryuko’s shaft, working so wildly that Ryuko’s dick actually slipped out a couple of times. If that kept on happening, Ryuko would have to give Nui and Ragyo a spanking. Oh, who was she kidding? Ryuko would spank those two anyway, because she loved how much their asses bounced with even a light spank.  
  
Even with the occasional slips, Ragyo and Nui were still giving Ryuko an excellent blowjob. Nui’s lips and tongue and throat were feeling great around Ryuko’s shaft as the blonde head plunged up and down along it. Of course, after how much practice Nui got, she should be good at it. And it wasn’t even all practice that Ryuko had given her. A couple times a week, Ryuko would walk in on Nui practicing her deepthroating skills on a dildo or something. Or just flat out walking around, her neck bulging and her lips forced into an O shape by the toy in her mouth and down her throat.  
  
If Nui was great at giving blowjobs, then Ragyo was great at using her breasts. And there was so _much_ of them as well. It wasn’t just getting titjobs that made Ragyo’s breasts so good. She was also quite willing to let Ryuko fondle and grope them, plunging her hands underneath Ragyo’s clothes to get a good handful of each large orb.  
  
Maybe after Nui got down with this blowjob, Ragyo would get a chance to give Ryuko a titjob. Or maybe Ryuko would fuck Ragyo’s ass, or her pussy, or fuck Nui again. Or maybe she would do something else entirely. There was practically no end to what she could do with her devoted cocksluts.  
  
Like covering one of them with a hot, sticky load of cum. And that was going to happen very soon. Nui knew what she was doing, and Ryuko was quickly approaching her limit. Ryuko sat upright, staring down at the two women and smiling. Oh, this was going to be good. She could feel the tension twisting around inside of her, ratcheting up as she felt the orgasm growing inside of her.  
  
Nui’s head was slammed forward, until her lips were pressed against Ryuko’s skin. She stared up at Ryuko, her eye large and pleading. Ryuko could feel Nui’s tongue playing with her shaft, even as her head was drawn back again. That did it.  
  
Ryuko groaned, her hands digging into the cushion she was sitting on. She was cumming. She stared down at Ragyo and Nui as the two of them gave her a blowjob.  
  
“I’m cumming,” Ryuko grated, her voice raw in her throat. “On your face, all over your fucking face!”  
  
Quickly, Ragyo pulled Nui off of Ryuko’s cock. Nui panted for breath, her eye wide as she stared up at Ryuko’s cock. Ryuko could see the younger girl’s body twitching, her hands balled up into fists.  
  
Ryuko came a lot, pumping every single last drop of cum in her onto Nui’s face. Nui gasped and shivered, obviously enjoying every second of it. She closed her eye as a shot landed just above her eyebrow. More landed on her forehead, her cheeks, her closed mouth, every part of her face. There was a ton of cum, and it was a relief for Ryuko to get it out of her body and onto Nui.  
  
After a minute, Ryuko stopped cumming. She sank back into her seat with a sigh of relief, looking down at her handiwork. And she liked what she saw.  
  
Nui was an absolute mess. Not as big of a mess as she could be. Ryuko may have cum a lot, but she hadn’t been able to be a one-woman bukkake party all on her own. Both Nui and Ragyo had been covered with a lot more cum then Nui was right now. But it was still a hot sight, to look at the messy mass of semen on Nui’s face.  
  
And Nui was doing her best to keep the mess on her face. She was keeping her head as still as she could, not moving. Some cum was still sliding off, dropping onto her shoulders or her breasts, but she was still doing a pretty good job.  
  
“Ragyo?” Ryuko said, lifting her gaze to her mother. Ragyo was still staring down at Nui’s cum-covered face, obviously wishing it was her instead. “Nui’s made a mess. Be a good girl and help her clean it up, would you?”  
  
Ragyo didn’t need to be told twice. Instantly, she was sticking her face forward, her tongue flicking out. Her hands were still holding onto the sides of Nui’s head, and she tilted Nui to get better access.  
  
Ragyo started licking the cum off of Nui’s face, gathering up a thick load before closing her mouth and savoring it. Ryuko smiled as she heard Ragyo’s moan. It was times like this that really showed off just how much of a cumslut Ragyo really was. Ryuko was sure that she was soaking her black panties as she licked the cum off of Nui’s face.  
  
The next time Ragyo went in for a load of cum, Nui turned her head. Then she kissed her mother, just as Ragyo got a thick white load on her tongue. The two of them embraced in front of Ryuko, slowly caressing each other as they swapped the cum back and forth.  
  
It was more then enough to get Ryuko hard once again. She had seen this kind of thing before, pretty often too. But it didn’t stop getting erotic with repetition. If she didn’t see masturbating as a waste, she would have started. As it was, she just let herself get hard and stay hard, while watching the two women on their knees in front of her.  
  
Ragyo and Nui slowly cleaned the cum off of Nui’s face. They did it with a lot of kissing and groping. Ryuko was fine with the two of them playing with each other. Or even other people. Just so long as they always remembered who they belonged to.  
  
Eventually, Ragyo got the last of the cum off of Nui’s face and body, and passed it to Nui. Nui swallowed it, smiling as she did so. Her throat worked, and then she sighed, sounding extremely content.  
  
The two of them turned back to Ryuko, both of them obviously ready for more of Ryuko’s cock. And Ryuko couldn’t think of any possible reason to deny them. It would by Ragyo’s turn this time.  
  
“On your back,” Ryuko barked at Ragyo. “I’m going fuck those titties of yours.”  
  
“Of course, Ryuko,” Ragyo said in as calm and a cultured voice as she could muster. “Would you like me to remove my bra, or keep it on?”  
  
“Keep it,” Ryuko said instantly. “That black fabric will look better with my cum seeping through.”  
  
Ragyo couldn’t stop herself from shivering in delight at that. Next to her, Nui was pouting, just like she always did when Ragyo got cock and she didn’t. Well, Nui could just wait for a while. Ryuko would cum, sooner or later, and then maybe Nui could get her tasty treat.  
  
Ragyo sat back on her heels, her legs widely spread and showing off her pussy. She had a case of cameltoe going on, the fabric of the panties so wet they were sticking to her crotch. It was an attractive sight, but not good enough to distract Ryuko from her plan. She was quite fine with getting off _without_ letting Nui or Ragyo feel the same levels of pleasure.  
  
After all, they could always masturbate. Sure, masturbation didn’t feel as good as a proper cock filling them up, but that wasn’t Ryuko’s problem. What was her problem was making certain that Ragyo and Nui were turned into properly productive members of society. Via taking lots and lots of cocks and cum.  
  
Sliding forward in her seat, Ryuko spread her legs, leaving plenty of room in front of her cock. She tugged up Ragyo’s bra a bit, just enough to slide her cock in underneath. Both Ryuko and Ragyo hissed in satisfaction, feeling Ragyo’s large, soft breasts wrapping around Ryuko’s shaft.  
  
Ragyo was big enough that Ryuko’s cock only barely peeked out from between the tops of Ragyo’s breasts, and only at the very apex of her thrust. The rest of the time, Ryuko was completely wrapped up in Ragyo’s boobs. And it was a wonderful feeling. Soft, warm, and with two little nubs right _there_ for Ryuko to play with.  
  
Nui took up a position to one side, staring at the mother-daughter pair with a hungry eye. It was so obvious what she wanted. And it was also obvious that she wasn’t going to get it. Nui’s breasts, while fun to play with, just couldn’t compare to what Ragyo had to offer.  
  
“Come on, dear,” Ragyo whispered, her voice low and sultry. “Use my breasts. Wrap them around your cock and cum all over me. Let me feel your semen in my cleavage.”  
  
Despite what Ragyo was saying, _she_ would be the one doing all the work. Again. Ryuko was in the mood to make her cocksleeves work for her own pleasure today. Ragyo would be the one pushing her breasts even close together then her bra already made them, and she would be the one bouncing up and down along Ryuko’s shaft.  
  
Ragyo stared up at Ryuko, who stared back down at her. God, it was so hot to see her stuck-up bitch of a mother on her knees. Not that Raygo was like that anymore. Sure, she could still occasionally be a bitch, but that was more an accurate description of what was fucking her, rather then her attitude. But sometimes, Ryuko could still see traces of that old, hateful haughtiness. And it was so pleasurable to wipe those memories away in a sea of cum, watching Ragyo debase herself for the chance to get fucked by Ryuko.  
  
Ragyo started moving her torso up and down, sliding along Ryuko’s cock. Ryuko looked down at her, and at the tip of Ryuko’s cock, as it pulled a disappearing trick, sliding in and out of Ragyo’s generous cleavage. It felt good.  
  
Nui was starting whine, as she masturbated. Her fingers were plunging in and out of her wet pussy as she stared. Ryuko thought she should be a lot happier. After all, unlike her mother, Nui had the chance to masturbate. Both of her hands were free to do whatever she wanted to do, while Ragyo was busy tending to Ryuko’s shaft.  
  
Ryuko leaned back in her seat. She wondered if she should turn the TV on. That would be yet another way to show what she thought of Ragyo and Nui. Even while they were giving her a blowjob or a titfuck, she was still more interested in (gak) daytime TV then the pleasure they were bringing her.  
  
It wasn’t true, of course, but it sure felt emotionally satisfying. And, eventually, physically satisfying as well, as the two of them would increase their efforts to make Ryuko feel good and pay attention to them. Double titjobs, incestual lesbian makeouts, the sky was the limit for what they would do to get Ryuko to turn the TV off.  
  
It was nice to feel wanted that way. It was also nice to feel Ragyo’s tits around Ryuko’s dick. So Ryuko decided to sit back and let the feeling fill her up. So she could feel Ragyo up. Or at least, cum in between her tits, letting the older woman feel Ryuko’s semen covering her boobs.  
  
“I hope my breasts are feeling nice,” Ragyo purred, looking Ryuko straight in the eyes. “I wouldn’t want to do anything that doesn’t bring you satisfaction, Ryuko.”  
  
Ryuko snorted. That was quite the change from the attitude Ragyo had used to take. But it was a welcome change. It made it so much easier for Ryuko to cum, for one.  
  
And Ryuko was getting close to cumming. She could feel the tension starting to form in her lower belly, the pleasant ache that said she was getting ready to bust a nut all over Ragyo’s chest. Ryuko’s hands slowly tightened on the cushion fabric as she watched Ragyo bob up and down along her dick.  
  
Ryuko could tell that _Ragyo_ could tell that Ryuko was getting close as well. Her breath was starting to come in shorter and shorter pants, and she was splitting her gaze between Ryuko’s eyes and her own cleavage. Looking down a bit further, Ryuko could see that Ragyo’s thighs were tightly pressed together, as if that would stop the tingles of arousal that were surely forming in Ragyo’s crotch.  
  
Ryuko hissed, feeling her orgasm rising. It was time for her to cum. And, because she was so generous, she would even warn Ragyo.  
  
“Get ready, you fucking whore,” Ryuko growled, throwing her head back. “Get it all on your chest, every single fucking drop!”  
  
Ragyo raised herself up so that Ryuko’s cock was solidly buried in between her breasts, not showing a hint of her shaft. She stared up at Ryuko, her eyes urging Ryuko onwards. Urging her over the edge.  
  
And Ryuko came. She gasped as she did so, feeling the knot in her lower belly unwinding as she came. She felt her cock twitching and pulsing inside of Ragyo’s cleavage, her cum getting pumped out of her.  
  
All three of them, Ryuko, Ragyo and Nui, stared down at Ragyo’s cleavage, intently watching for whatever they would end up seeing. And they didn’t see all that much. Ryuko’s cock was deep enough in Ragyo’s cleavage that there wasn’t any white cum bubbling up at the top.  
  
Not until Ragyo gasped, and leaned backwards. Then all three of them could see the semen running down her flat stomach, trickling down her skin. And, as they watched, Ragyo’s bra started turning blotchily white, the cum seeping through Ragyo’s cleavage and into the black bra.  
  
“It’s so warm,” Ragyo moaned, pushing her boobs together one more time as she looked up at Ryuko. “It feels so good. Thank you, Ryuko. Thank you for using my breasts and giving me your cum.”  
  
Ryuko smiled, her ego inordinately stroked by that. She reached down and patted Ragyo’s head, like she was a small girl, or a dog. Ragyo pushed up against the headpats, smiling slightly.  
  
“Not a problem, not a problem,” Ryuko said. “Now, how am I going to clean this mess up?”  
  
Ryuko’s cock was rather messy. There was cum all along it, smeared from top to bottom. Both Ragyo and Nui made little sounds in the back of their throats as they stared. Ryuko laughed, certain that whatever ended up happening, it wouldn’t involve her with a tissue.  
  
“I could lick it off,” Ragyo said, an aching tone of lust and desire undercutting her voice and making it wobble.  
  
“You could fuck me!” Nui said, spinning around and raising her ass. She looked over her shoulder and shook it from side to side, trying to tempt Ryuko with her wet folds and tight ass.  
  
The two of them came up with more and more ideas, trying desperately to get Ryuko to decide to fuck _them_ and let that girl get the cum that was still smeared over Ryuko’s shaft. They were both steadily proposing more and more extreme ideas, begging Ryuko to be the one who got fucked. And Ryuko was listening to them both, making a mental list of what she was going to do to the two of them.  
  
The day was still young, and there was still plenty more Ryuko wanted to do with her cumsluts before it ended. The only challenge was deciding what _exactly_ to do next. There were so many different options, and all of them were going to be so fun.  
  
This was the kind of hard choice that Ryuko could stand to have a lot more of.

* * *


End file.
